The Black Dahlia
|image = 610 Black Dahlia (1).jpg |band = Courtney Leigh Heins |dance = Black Dahlia |album = Refolk |released = January 1, 2006 |genre = Folk |label = |runtime = 6:29 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Courtney Leigh Heins. It was used for Brynn's solo "Black Dahlia" in Abby Lee Horror Story. Brynn's solo Lyrics Hello, I know Much more now than many years ago The only time you really need to watch your back Is when things are good and slow Traded in my East Coast wind for Mulholland Drive But the people out here, they just feed off your fear They want to take you for a ride And stay away from that Highway 101 She's as evil as can be Some got this town all figured out Just ask any ghost you see 'Cause if you stay here long enough Someone's bound to notice And if you bury your heart next to Marilyn You might one day too get roses Hello, where have you been Heard you got yourself a wife I've been layin' bricks for some government kin Said I could build me quite a life See when I was little they told me that I could be anything As long as I stuck by it But what they don't say is that they'll hunt you down If you're bold enough to try it Hello, are you still there Got to admit I'm a little scared We ran out of conversation Then he ran out on me And left his pocket watch with a hotel key So I painted on a smile and waited for awhile At a down and out canteen Well he showed up at the bar lookin' just like a movie star Who just stepped off the silver screen He said hello, I didn't mean to go Let me take you for a ride 'Cause I wanna make sure that a pretty girl like you Don't ever leave my side Then he took me downtown and drove us all around Then he showed me up the stairs I said take me home please, I don't wanna go please He said honey, say your prayers But I know one day, I'm gonna make front page And everyone will know my face From the Boulevard to Scotland Yard They'll all be whispering my name She was wearing all black Disappeared and never came back She'd never live to see her fame Hello, it's me you know How can everyone see through me I saw your name when the newspaper came Thought you said you knew me Hello? Hello? Hello? Other Information *Brynn's solo was based on the gruesome death of a woman named Elizabeth Short, nicknamed The Black Dahlia. Please note that the link provided contains details that some may find disturbing so proceed with caution. Photo Gallery 610_Brynn_solo.jpg 610 Black Dahlia (2).jpg Video Gallery *Clip-1 *Clip-2 Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Solo Songs Category:Brynn Solo Songs Category:Folk Category:Songs used in Abby Lee Horror Story